


Aurum in Glacie et Nive

by Artistia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, And a mushy fluffball, F/F, Fluff, I dare you to try to drag me off this ship, Lucy is a huge romantic, More fluff than you can handle, Olympics, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snowboarding, Some Soul Searching, Winter Olympics, figure skating, otp, superlane, then more fluff, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/pseuds/Artistia
Summary: Reigning figure skating gold medalist Kara Danvers is back at for her fourth Olympics attempting to defend her title. As she competes in a sport where 23 is considered over the hill, Kara evaluates what she wants out of life. It helps that her girlfriend is also there offering a sounding board and distraction when she's not competing in her own events.*Not related to my previous Superlane Olympics story*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again. I know those of you who follow When Stars Fall were hoping for an update for it this week, but with the Olympics going on, that wasn't going to happen. Plus I wanted to get this done before the Olympics were over. Most all of the information you really need is in the story, though should note that Kara is 27 in this and Lucy is 28.
> 
> Not meant to disrespect the athletes that competed and won in these events, I had everything picked out before competition started when I was going over the schedule. I'm only a passive observer, I do love watching figure skating and the X-games, but I don't know much about the events, other than they're super rad to watch, so keep that in mind.

* * *

“Ugh,” Kara groaned, face planting into the pillow on her bed. “I’m exhausted, I only just got in yesterday and already started in on practice.”

“Can you really blame Grant?” Her roommate Courtney started, shifting past Kara’s legs dangling over the edge of her bed. “We’ve got team event starting in a few days, and some of us haven’t really skated in weeks as we rested for the competition.”

“I don’t know if it’s a good thing or bad thing that we’ve got the team competition first and then both of our events are the second week,” Kara sighed, turning over to sit up in bed. “How are you and Billy doing with your routine? There’s a lot at stake with you two since you were the only team that qualified for the Olympics.”

“Billy and I got this, we’ve been skating together since we were like three,” the dirty blonde brushed off the older blonde’s worries. “We just have to make sure we don’t put too much Shazam in our twizzles.”

“What does that even mean?”

Courtney shrugged, “I have no idea, that’s just something Billy says pretty much all the time, it’s like it’s his catch phrase or mantra or something.”

“Considering you guys won Nationals in Ice Dancing this year and got Silver in Worlds last year, I think it’s working,” Kara retorted only to find a pillow launched at her head.

“Don’t let Billy hear you say that, he’ll never stop saying it.” Courtney studied the older woman for a few minutes as she settled into bed, looking like she was getting ready to relax herself into a nap. “Hey Kara,” she started, drawing a ‘hmm’ from the honey blonde. “There’s been some talk among the younger skaters…”

Kara sighed and opened one of her eyes, resolving that she wasn’t going to get that nap she was planning. “Which ones?” She asked, exhaustion evident in her voice.

“None that have made it on the team,” Courtney assured her. “And it’s just some crap that I’ve been picking up, just smack talk really about how most of the other skaters your age have retired by now and wondering when you’re finally going to call it quits with how sloppy your jumps are getting these days.”

“Lemme guess, Talia and Siobhan?” Kara replied, propping herself up on her elbow to look at the younger woman. At the answering nod, she scoffed, “Figures, I didn’t interact much with them at Nationals but I saw them. They’re good, but inexperienced and cocky, dangerous traits to have when you’re that young in this sport.”

“They’re slightly older than you were when you first came to the Olympics, what’s the difference?”

“Not much really, though I actually listened to the older skaters, watched them and learned from them. I kept my head down, kept out of their way and left everything on the ice, I didn’t have time for gossip or grumbling.” Kara pushed herself off the bed and rummaged around her suitcase for lounge clothes, “I think they just blame me for not making the podium at Nationals to come to the Olympics.”

Courtney scoffed, “They didn’t even crack the top five, Donna and Barbara were the much better choices to come this year.”

“Barbara has always been pretty solid, very artistic with her movements, Donna though,” Kara murmured, her voice trailing off. “She’s going to be something great, you can already tell. She’s bold with her choices, she’s developing with routines, I didn’t know if I was going to be able to beat her in Nationals this year.”

“You think she’s going to make it to the podium here?” Courtney asked, “She’s only 16 but I agree, she is good.”

“Depends on who we’re up against, most of the skaters I’ve competed against in the past have retired by now.”

“And I heard that Pamela Isley came out of retirement just for this year to return to the Olympics to have another go at you.”

“Ivy is here?” Kara repeated, surprise evident in her tone as she thought about the Canadian skater. The woman was older than her by a few years, but they had been competing against each other for years in various international competitions. She had retired a few years earlier to pursue her education, working towards her doctorate in botany. “I thought I heard mentions of her at the Canadian Nationals, but I thought they were wrong, she wouldn’t disrupt her research just to get back into training, unless she’s using this as a avoidance tactic for her dissertation.”

Courtney shrugged, “You know her better than I do.” She stood up and grabbed her purse, “I’m going to meet up with Billy, Winn and Lyra, we’re going to look around, do some sightseeing since we have time before the opening ceremony. Do you want to come?”

“No, you go ahead, I’m going to stay here and relax for a while, maybe see if I can get ahold of my sister,” Kara replied.

“Alright, I’ll see you later Kara,” Courtney waved before bustling out the door. The blonde sighed in relief as she settled back down on the bed, sinking into the mattress and burying her face in the pillow. The conversation with the younger skater was whirling through her mind, effectively keeping sleep from seeping into her bones. She was older than all of the other skaters on the team and most of the ones that she’s going to be competing against. Kara knew that she couldn’t keep competing in figure skating for the rest of her life but she didn’t realize that retirement would come at 27 years old. She didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life once she finished competing, and the thought of no longer going to the rink or gym every day to practice scared her. 

A knock sounded on her door followed by a soft voice, “Kara, it’s me.”

Kara glanced over at the door and rolled over before walking to the door. “Hey Luce,” she said as the woman on the other side shot her a bright smile.

“Hey babe,” Lucy greeted, pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s lips before walking through the door. “What have you been up to?”

“Just got back from practice an hour ago,” Kara murmured, laying back down on her bed. “I was trying to get a nap in before the ceremony tonight but it wasn’t working out as well as I wanted.”

“Too much going on in your mind?” The woman replied, crawling into bed next to her girlfriend. When the blonde just hummed, Lucy started carding her fingers through soft blonde hair, “Hey, what’s going on beautiful, what’s happening in that head of yours?”

Kara shook her head, “Nothing, it’s not important, I want to hear about you, how was practice? How are the slopes looking?”

“Pretty sweet so far, slopestyle in a few days then some lay time until big air,” the woman replied. “I’m bummed I won’t get to see any of your events though.”

“I won’t get to see you tear up the slopes, and I’m upset about it too. And I’m kind of glad you won’t be watching, probably will fall over since I’m all old and creaky,” Kara muttered to herself but the shorter woman heard her.

“Hey now,” Lucy chided, tilting the blonde’s head up so she could see her eyes. “You’re not old and creaky, I can definitely attest to that with how limber you are in bed.” She let out a throaty hum at the thought of the last time they had sex the previous week. “Definitely quite limber, though perhaps I should double check again to make sure you haven’t pulled any muscles, for the sake of competition and all.”

“Cool it down Romeo, we had a deal,” the blonde countered, pushing Lucy away. “We weren’t going to have sex until after the Olympics were over, as a way to build up the anticipation and focus on the task at hand.”

“I focus much better after sex,” the brunette replied. “Nothing like the endorphins from sex flooding through your body to keep you healthy and in a good mood.”

Kara just rolled her eyes and pushed Lucy out of bed. “Keep it in your pants Luce,” she said as her girlfriend dropped to the floor with a thud.

“That’s cold Babe, that’s cold,” she groaned out from the floor. She sat up and looked at Kara from her position, “If I agree to keep my hands mostly to myself, can I get back in bed?”

“Yeah, fine get up here.”

Lucy clambered on the bed and wrapped her arms around Kara again, pressing a kiss against her head. “You’re not old love, if you’re old, what do that say about me since I’m older than you?”

“That you’re wise and delightfully sexy,” Kara murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Lucy’s lips before snuggling into the older woman. 

The two had met eight years previous at Kara’s second and Lucy’s first appearance at the Olympics in Vancouver. Kara was considered a seasoned figure skater at nineteen years old and Lucy a scrappy snowboarder that has had her fair share of bad luck with injuries around key times of the seasons. She missed qualifying for Turin Olympics due to an injury when she was seventeen, but she used that time to work towards qualifying for the women’s halfpipe at the Vancouver Olympics. 

At twenty-one, Lucy won a bronze medal in the women’s halfpipe, and unknowingly met the love of her life in the tall, blonde figure skater staying in the room next to hers. The two formed an unlikely friendship, one that built in the following years through phone calls and the occasional meetups between competitions and training. Feelings built between the two of them, feelings that went unacknowledged until everything came to a head at the last Olympics. Kara received her first Olympic gold medal in women’s figure skating and Lucy received silver in the women’s halfpipe, emotions running high after the closing ceremony, and they ended up sleeping together for the first time in Lucy’s room that night. 

The morning after wasn’t as awkward as the two thought it would be, but it gave them both a chance to talk, really talk about what they were feeling. They agreed to give dating a trial run, both afraid of ruining their friendship, but they soon realize they had nothing to worry about, being together for them was easier than breathing. Their four year anniversary was coming up soon, and they had been living together on a part time basis for the past two years. It was difficult managing both of their schedules with training and events, Kara mostly training in National City with Cat Grant, and Lucy splitting her time between National City and training in Colorado, but they made do with the free time they did have. 

The majority of the world remained willfully ignorant to their relationship despite the fact that the two women were not actively hiding it. They were both private people and avoided intimate posts on social media and public displays of affection, choosing to keep their professional lives professional and their private lives between themselves and their friends and family. Lucy thought about the box stashed away in her luggage, one that she’s been carrying with her for months from competition to competition out of fear that Kara would find it if she left it at home. She wondered if it was time to take their relationship to the next level on a more permanent basis. 

“... so what do you think?” Kara’s voice broke through the haze on Lucy’s mind and she realized she missed an entire conversation.

“Uhh…”

“You weren’t paying attention were you?” The blonde said, sitting up on the bed to look down at her girlfriend. “Here I was pouring out my worries and possible plans for the next few months and you weren’t even paying attention.”

Lucy knew better than to try to deny the statement so she sat up as well and leaned against the headboard. “I’m sorry, I was thinking about something else, what were you saying?”

Kara bit her lip and looked down at her lap, “I said I was thinking about retiring after the end of this season. World championships are at the end of March, and I think it’s time, not because I think I’m getting old though.”

“Then why?” Lucy asked, tilting Kara’s head up so she could see her eyes.

“I think it’s time,” Kara said after a few moments. “I’ve been competing on the professional level for fourteen years now by the time I reach world championships. I think it’s time that I do something else, I want to do something, I have a degree that I don’t get to use much because of how much I’m on the ice.”

“Does that mean you’re giving up figure skating completely?” 

“No way,” Kara shook her head, “I love skating, I wouldn’t turn down coaching in the future if it came up, or even skating with the all stars, or even something like Disney on Ice, but I just think I’m done with competition.”

“If you’re done with competition, why don’t you finish after your events here? Just skip worlds altogether?”

The blonde scoffed, “I’ve never not finished a season Lane, and don’t you forget it.”

“I hear ya Danvers, I hear ya,” Lucy chuckled. “Now, since we aren’t going to be enjoying more pleasurable activities, why don’t we head out and explore a bit before we have to be back for the opening ceremony.”

“Do I have to? I’m comfy here and it’s freezing outside.”

“Hazards of dealing with winter sports,” the brunette replied. “Not come on, up we go.” Kara allowed herself to be pulled off the bed and was shuffled towards her closet, where she pulled on some warmer clothes. 

“I should’ve picked a summer sport,” the blonde mused as she bundled herself up.

“Competitive eating still isn’t a sport sweetie,” Lucy said, wrapping an arm around Kara as they both walked out of the door. 

“I wasn’t thinking about that Luce.”

“Alright fine, if you were going to do a summer sport, which one would you do?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it,” Kara mused. “Maybe something fun like kayaking, but knowing my body type probably swimming. What about you?”

“Gymnastics, all the way, hurling myself into the air and spinning around, what can be better than that?”

“You’re such a dork Lane.”

“Right back at ya Danvers.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Lane!” Lucy turned when she heard her voice being bellowed and found her teammate Maggie Sawyer striding towards her. 

“Sawyer,” Lucy greated, holding out her hand for the woman and tugging her in for their traditional greeting. “What are you doing here? Halfpipe qualifications are tomorrow and they’re down the hill dude.”

“Shut up Lane,” Maggie rolled her eyes. “I just wanted to wish you luck for your run, and to tell you that I heard your girl killed it in the short program of the team skate, set the US team up for a good position to medal, so long as the rest of the team doesn’t blow it.”

“Kara is the best at the short program,” Lucy agreed, a wide smile on her face. “She knows that if you fuck up the short program, you’re basically done. The free skate is important, but that short program is key for setting yourself in good position.”

“Who would’ve thought, Lucy Lane, the big bad snowboarder gone all soft for a figure skater,” Maggie teased, nudging her shoulder.

“Figure skating is hard work man, I’d like to see you do half of what Kara does to stay in shape and complete her jumps.”

“Take it easy Lane, I know it’s a difficult sport, you don’t see me lining up to test out my skills on the ice do you?” Maggie shook her head, “No way, give me a board and snow any day.”

Lucy smirked and turned her attention back to the course she’s been practicing on for the past few days. The wind has been a major problem going down the run and there was no real way to predict when it would gust, so she had to learn to do some course correcting in the air. “I do have to say though that having our relationship acknowledged never gets old,” Lucy said when she turned to her friend again. “Most everyone is content to ignore it or just be completely oblivious to the fact that we’ve been dating for four years.”

“That ‘Gal Pals’ shit?” Maggie snorted, “Oh I know, but you guys are pretty lowkey about your relationship, and I hate to say it, but people have preconceived ideas on who is gay and not: male figure skaters, female hockey players, sure, female snowboarders maybe, but a female figure skater? Probably not.”

“Stereotypes are the worst,” Lucy groaned. “But I guess it’s good that they’ve allowed us to have some form of privacy these past few years. Of course it also helps that we’re not celebrities or the type of athletes people watch all the time.”

“You don’t have any groupies following your career Lane?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “I do, so does Kara, she has some interesting ones on her twitter and instagram pages.”

“I’ve seen some of her fans, looks like she’s inspiring a bunch of girls to chase their dreams and pick up skating, figure skating, speed skating, hockey, even skating for fun. Doesn’t discriminate does she?”

“She’s even gone down the slopes a few times with me,” Lucy laughed at the expression on Maggie’s face. “I figured you knew that with how often you chase after her sister.”

“Can you blame me? She’s not only crazy hot, but smart and tough as nails.”

The other brunette opted not to reply to that statement and started walking back to where she would catch the lift to the top of the slope. Alexandra “Alex” Danvers was seven years old when the senior Danvers brought home a small, orphaned blonde toddler, and instantly declared herself to be her new sister’s protector. Alex had always planned to pursue a degree in medicine, though she hadn’t decided on what type of doctor she would be when Kara seriously started to focus on competitive figure skating. The redheaded Danvers zeroed in on sports medicine, and worked with the figure skating association as one of their doctors. She was currently at the Olympics in an official capacity as one of the doctors monitoring the health of all of the athletes.

Lucy had met the older Danvers when Kara had made the trek to Colorado to visit her before they started dating, Alex taking one of her rare vacations from medical school to travel with her sister. With her auburn hair and piercing brown eyes, Alex Danvers was a sight to see, though Lucy had been the recipient of her glares before and was more intimidated by the woman than anything else. “Alex Danvers is terrifying,” Lucy whispered to her friend finally. “She scares the shit out of me.”

“Isn’t she amazing?” 

“Very different from your ex,” Lucy replied when she spotted said woman waiting at the lifts as well. 

“Who, Kate?” Maggie questioned before glancing over at the lift to see the redhead waiting for a ride to the top of the slope. “Kate’s a sweetheart and we’re still good friends, just realized we wanted different things and we were better as friends. Hey Kate!”

The woman turned around at her name and grinned at the two walking up to her. “Lucy, Mags,” Kate greeted, fist bumping Lucy and pulling Maggie in for a one armed hug. “What are you doing here? The halfpipe is down the hill.”

“So I hear, just wanted to wish you good luck, and I’ll catch up with you guys after you get through qualifiers.” Maggie clapped them both on the back before walking off, leaving the two teammates alone by the lift. 

“Was she mooning over one Dr. Danvers again?” Kate chuckled and Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Yes, she’s got it bad, really needs to do something about that.”

“Sawyer’s weakness is hot, powerful women, she’ll get herself sorted out soon enough.” The two boarded the lift and it started shuttling them to the top of the slope, “Speaking of Danvers, I heard your Danvers did an excellent job in the short program, sucks that you had to miss it.”

“Yeah, and it doubly sucks this time because-” Lucy stopped short, not knowing what else to say.

“Because…?”

Lucy sighed, “Because this might be her last Olympics, she told me she was thinking of retiring after this season. I love watching her skate, and I’ll get to see her compete at the world championship in a month, but it’s not the same as watching someone on Olympic ice.”

“There’s always replay,” Kate pointed out, “And you’ve got the better end of the deal, millions of people watch Kara compete but only you get to be with her at the end of the day.” The redhead glanced around her at the course and the crowd gathered around, “Truthfully, I know how she feels, this one will probably be my last Olympics as well, whether it’ll be my last season or not, I’m not sure.”

“You for real Kane?”

“I’m 35 right now Lane, I’ll be what, 39 the next time the games come around? I love snowboarding but I don’t want to get to the point where I’ll hate it, and truthfully I’m starting to get run down a little.”

“Damn Kane,” Lucy muttered, unsure of what else to say. Katharine ‘Kate’ Kane was the steady presence in the snowboarding world, multiple championships and X-games medals, as well as being the reigning gold medalist in the slopestyle competition. “I don’t really know what to say, you’ve never not been here or at a competition, so you not being there is going to be weird…”

“The competition is getting younger and younger Lane, you know this, and it’s not that I don’t think I can beat them,” she said, giving the younger girl a wink. “Because you know I’m going to wipe the floor with all of you, but I just don’t know if I want to compete anymore.”

“So what do you think you’ll do?” Lucy asked as they hopped off the lift at the top of the slope.

“Take some time off and spend it with my wife for one,” Kate answered. “And after that, well, we’ll have to see now won’t we?” Lucy watched the redhead walk away, and she wondered what she would do when she realized her time in competition was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, here you go!
> 
> And as an aside, super awesome that Norway is basically killing it at the Olympics. They have been amazing to watch. I mean yeah, I will always cheer for the USA, but Norway is doing awesome, so are Germany and Canada, doing super great. Fantastic job by all of them really, I can do... none of those sports so they're already amazing to me.

* * *

“Is it just me, or does the upcoming talent get younger and more annoying as the years go on?” Kara heard from her side and she turned to see her old friend and fiercest rival Pamela Isley standing just off her shoulder.

“Ivy,” Kara greeted, hugging the older woman. “I wondered when I was going to get to speak to you, I thought you retired?”

“I did,” Ivy shrugged, “But I couldn’t hang up my skates without another go at you, to finally settle between us who is better, and I figured that the Olympics was a bigger stage than the world championship.”

Kara rolled her eyes at her friend but just smiled at her, “So should I call you Dr. Isley now or is Ivy still fine?”

“Very funny Danvers,” Ivy rolled her eyes. “And you didn’t answer me before, is the sport just filling full of bitchy toddlers or is it just me?”

“That’s what happens when you come out of retirement, you find that you’ve gotten older and there are younger people vying for your job, your life,” Kara sighed. “The pettiness of barbs spoken in jealousy and the weight of competition can be a bit much at times.”

Ivy looked at her friend, taking in the faraway look in her eyes and the tiredness in her pose. “I recognize that look,” she said, drawing Kara’s attention. “I had that same look in my eyes four years ago when I was in my second Olympics at 26 and you, a baby at 23, three time Olympian, beating me at every competition like you did the first time I was here.” She shook her head and chuckled wistfully, “You thinking about tossing in the towel Danvers?”

“Is it that obvious?” Kara sighed, a small smile on her face.

“Only to those that really know you, what got you thinking about this?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess I just suddenly realized that I’m 27 and I don’t think I want to be doing this in another four years. I’m tired of the heat of competition, I just want to enjoy skating again, really enjoy it without all the pressure, maybe put those business and art degrees I have to use.”

“I get it Danvers, let me tell you, my advisor was not happy when I told him I was taking a year off from my dissertation to compete again,” Ivy said. “I didn’t bother telling him I had already finished, I sent it to him before I came here and I’ll talk to him after I get done, maybe defend it in the next few months, so you’ll be able to officially call me Dr. Isley.”

The blonde stifled and grinned at her friend, “I’m proud of you Ivy, what are you going to do once you’re officially done?”

“Oh I have a job at a research facility lined up,” the redhead told her. “I’ll be researching ways to make hardier plants, maybe try to reverse some of the effects of climate change.”

“That’s perfect for you,” Kara replied. “How’s Harley doing?” She was referring to Ivy’s longtime girlfriend.

“She’s good, she took up Curling in recent years, she made it on the Canadian team so she’s here doing that,” Ivy replied, rolling her eyes. Kara blinked and Ivy noticed the look on her face. “Makes sense doesn’t it? Ivy shuffling around throwing rocks and irritating people by blocking them from their goals, she’s having a blast.”

Kara shook her head in amazement, there really wasn’t a better sport for the pink and blue haired woman that suited her more, other than bowling probably. “So tell me about this Donna Troy,” Ivy started, breaking Kara out of her thoughts. “I watched her free skate earlier after I did mine, she’s good.”

“She is,” Kara answered, glancing over at the box where her teammate was sitting. The seventeen year old girl was sitting watching the ice dancers perform, her shoulders were hunched as she waited nervously for the results. She had fallen a couple times during her program and Kara could see that the young woman was beating herself up over it. “She’s Diana Prince’s daughter, her mom’s been training her.”

Ivy whistled at the mention of the famous former gold medalist and world champion figure skater, “Damn, no wonder she’s good.”

“She’s a little nervous about being here, but she’s really nice, very sweet, and crazy talented.”

“I’m kind of glad this is definitely my last competition,” Ivy muttered. A cheer went up in the audience and the two glanced up to see the results for the team competition flashing across the screen. 

“Guess we went one and two again,” Kara said wirely, hugging her friend as the shock of finally winning a gold medal at the Olympics settled in. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank Kar, it’s about time right,” Ivy gasped out, tears in her eyes. She pulled back from her friend and wiped her eyes. “I better get back,” she said, gesturing towards where the rest of the Canadian team was celebrating their gold medal win. “But before I go, let’s make a pact.”

“What?”

Ivy smirke mischievously, “I’m not planning to go out with this young up and coming skaters beating me in an event I’ve been skating in before many of them even starting skating, so let’s make a pact to put everything out there, leave it all on the ice, show them what us ‘oldtimers’ can do.”

“Deal,” Kara replied, a smirk of her own on her face before returning to her team. “We did it!” She cried, grabbing Courtney and Winn in a big hug, followed with another one for their partners. “Silver medal, not too bad.”

“I was soooo nervous,” Winn muttered, sinking back down on the bench while his wife just patted him reassuringly on the head. “I didn’t think we’d survive with the mistakes I made in the long program.”

“It was not your fault mon coeur,” Lyra cooed, her french accent light but still distinguishable in her voice. “I also faltered in the lifts and caused you to mess up, for that I apologize.”

“You two did great,” Kara repeated again, staring down all of her teammates. She was the only one out of all of the skaters on the team to have competed on Olympic ice before and she took it on herself to reassure the others. “Were there mistakes made? Yes, even I made a few mistakes, but we did the best that we could at the time, and it won us a silver medal! That’s amazing considering the competition we’re up against in our individual events, so keep that in mind going forward.” She looked from the husband and wife pair team, to the ice dancers, to the two male skaters, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne, and finally looking to where Donna was still seated with her head in her hands. Kara took in the defeated expression in her posture and she motioned for the others to start over to the podium for the medal ceremony. “Donna,” Kara murmured, setting her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “Come on, we have to go to the ceremony.”

The brunette nodded and followed along behind, smiling during the ceremony and and the congratulations to the other teams, all the while Kara observing her with a concerned face. “Donna,” Kara called when they started to walk back to the locker room, drawing the girl’s attention, “Are you okay?”

“I’m upset with myself,” she sighed, “I fell twice during jumps I can complete in my sleep, what is my mother going to say…”

“If she’s a good mother, she’ll say that she’s proud of you,” Kara returned. “You helped the team hold on to a silver medal, and completed a very difficult program, plus you remembered the main rule about better to fall after a jump than to under rotate and stay upright.”

“Oh yeah, that’s been drilled into my brain for years,” Donna replied, rolling her eyes. “Mom has no chill on that.”

“It’s just nerves, they get everyone at some point.” Kara wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her into the locker room, “Don’t worry about it too much Donna, you’re insanely talented, I have no doubt you’re going to do amazing things.”

“Why are you helping me?” Donna asked after a few moments, “Aren’t I your competition? Mom always told me to look out for the other skaters and I have with the other girls, but you’ve been nothing but nice to me.”

“Talia and Siobhan?” Kara guessed and at Donna’s nod, the blonde rolled her eyes. “Don’t let them get to you, they’re just trying to get in your head since they know that they can’t beat you on the ice.”

“Why are you being nice though?” The brunette pressed again, “Barbara hasn’t been mean, but she hasn’t really spoken to me much, you’ve gone out of your way to check on me and make sure that I’m doing okay.”

“Barbara doesn’t mean anything by it, she just gets really intense during competition, uses all of her energy to focus on what she’s doing, she’ll calm down soon since individual women’s event isn’t until next week. And as for me, well,” Kara shrugged, “I just remember what it was like when I was first here, fifteen years old, ready to take on skaters older and more experienced than I was, and I wished I had someone there for me to talk to, but I had a Cat Grant, so I was fine. You-”

“Just have my mom,” Donna finished for the older woman. “I get it, having someone not a parent to talk to is key, thanks Kara.” She stepped away for a moment before looking back at the blonde, “Just know that I’m going to be giving the final event everything that I’ve got.”

Kara chuckled, “Wouldn’t expect anything less.” The younger woman smirked and disappeared into the locker room, Kara following just behind her. 

Cat Grant and Diana Prince were waiting for them just inside the room. Diana nodded at Kara before ushering her daughter away, leaving the two blondes to their own devices. “Kiera,” Cat drawled out, giving the blonde an unimpressed look. “What did I tell you about sneaking away from the box?”

“I wanted to watch the competition from a different spot and I got to talk to Ivy,” Kara shrugged as she sat down and started unlacing her skates. “I can’t promise not to do it again.”

“Hazard of agreeing to coach sunshine personified, you end up making friends everywhere,” Cat sighed and rolled her eyes before giving the younger woman a small smile. “So I heard something interesting the other day, seems like you’re planning to retire at the end of this season.” Her voice was low as she spoke, knowing that Kara didn’t want this information to get out just yet.

“My sister told you,” Kara said without needing to question who had told her coach. After she had talk to Lucy about possibly retiring at the end of the season, she went to talk to her older sister, wanting reassurement that this wasn’t just the burn out of competition talking. 

“Not in so many words, but I was able to read through the lines when she started asking about what I did after I retired,” Cat hummed. “Though I didn’t really want to retire when I did, I retired when I got pregnant and my first marriage fell apart.”

“I just, I really think that I’m done after this season,” Kara replied, looking at her coach and longtime friend. “I’ve done everything I really wanted to do with my career so far, so I think it might be time to move on and do something else, find something new to challenge myself with.”

“You need to dive,” the older blonde mused. “I understand, you’ve accomplished so much, probably one of the best figure skaters I’ve ever trained, it’s only natural that you want to move on to something else.” She gave the younger woman a disapproving look, “Though skating with the All-stars?”

Kara shrugged and smiled sheepishly, “It’s been a bit of a dream of mine, and I do love skating.”

Cat rolled her eyes again, “If you must, though when you get done with all that, you should come back and work with me.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” Cat nodded, “I need someone skilled to work with, and cut back on the hours so I can spend time with my family. Eventually I’ll want to cut back even more, but neither of my sons have shown any interest in the family business.” She eyed Kara for a moment, “You prove you’re a good teacher and a good coach, we might just see.”

“Thanks Cat,” Kara replied, tears in her eyes as she hugged her coach. “That means a lot to me.”

“Don’t get emotional on me Kiera,” Cat replied, fighting down her own tears. “You still have to give me 150% here and during the world championships.”

“When have I ever slacked off during a competition Cat?” Kara returned, pulling away. “I know better than that, considering how many fluids you pushed down me that one time I thought I was coming down with a cold close to regionals.”

“I’ll be damned if I let any of my skaters succumb to a common cold,” the woman scoffed delicately, “We are much stronger than that, we are figure skaters, we can withstand hundred of pounds of pressure placed on our legs nearly every time we skate and still manage to function for the rest of the day.”

“Strong, brilliant and beautiful,” Kara said, repeating the familiar mantra Cat made her recite all through training. “I know, I know.”

“Good, now get dressed, you need food and fluids, chop chop Kiera.”

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations on your silver medal,” Lucy murmured in Kara’s ear as she walked up behind the blonde in the cafeteria. 

Kara jumped a little bit and fought to keep the liquid in her mouth from going down the wrong tube as she turned to glare at her girlfriend. The brunette just smirked and sat down next to the blonde. “Lucy,” Kara groaned, “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry babe,” Lucy chuckled, “I saw an opportunity and decided to take it.”

“You can be such a jerk sometimes,” Kara groaned. “Remind me why I put up with you?”

“Because I’m cute and you love me?” Lucy bit her lip, her smile wide enough to showcase her dimples.

“Hmm,” Kara hummed, eating a piece of the grilled fish on her plate. “Oh by the way, congratulations on  _ your _ silver medal, sorry you didn’t get first place.”

“Kate deserved it, she laid down a sick run, and I still have another event I qualified for, while this was her last one. She told me she’s done after this, so it’s great that she goes out with the gold.”

“So many are retiring,” Kara murmured, “I wonder how many more just won’t make the Olympics in four years? How different will all the competitions look?”

“Nature of our profession babe, athletes have a limited shelf life before we have to find something else,” Lucy mused. “Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves while we’re here.”

“Too true,” the blonde sighed before looking at her girlfriend. “So what are your plans until your next event? Cat has me practicing pretty much every day since my program is still so new, haven’t skated to it for competition before.”

“So it’s that new program you’ve been working on?” Lucy questioned and at Kara’s nod, she continued, “You got the music worked out?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, the music has to be 4 minutes for the freeskate, and I knew what I wanted, but I had to get the song lengthed a bit to fit with the program.”

“I wish I could see it,” Lucy sighed wistfully. 

“I can watch it with you later,” Kara returned. “Or I can skate it for you when we get home.”

“Mhm, a private show? I like the sound of that.”

Before the blonde could reply, she felt a pair of arms snake around her shoulder, a cheek slam against her own and a pink pigtail ended up in her mouth. “How my favorite figure skater?!” Harley squealed, rubbing her cheek against her hostage, squeezing her shoulders even tighter.

“Harley,” Kara gasped out, patting her friend’s arm. “Harley let me go, can’t breathe.”

“Let her go Harley,” Ivy sighed as she walked up to the table with her own food. “And I thought I was your favorite figure skater?”

“Oh hi sweetie,” Harley said, easing her grip on Kara’s shoulders but not removing herself from where she was smushed against the blonde’s face. “And just because you’re my wife, doesn’t mean that you’re my favorite.”

“Good to know where I rank,” Ivy rolled her eyes and sat down on Kara’s other side.

“Is she going to let go anytime soon?” Kara asked Ivy as Harley just continued clinging to her side.

“Not anytime soon,” Ivy responded, knowing her wife’s antics well at this point. 

“Can you get her to let go?”

Ivy shook her head, “ Nope, she’s your problem now.”

“Harley find a new toy to play with?” Kate questioned as she walked up to the table and squeezed in between the aforementioned blonde and Lucy.

“Kate!” Harley cried, releasing Kara. “My favorite snowboarder!” She grabbed the redhead and squeezed, causing Kate to wheeze a little.

“Literally right here,” Lucy groused, causing Harley to shift a little until she was between the two snowboarders.

“Sorry, sorry, almost didn’t see you there tiny.” The blonde wrapped her arms around the two and pulled them in, “My two favorite snowboarders.”

“Don’t call me tiny,” Lucy grumbled and Kara stifled a smile at her girlfriend being snuggled to death by the pink and blue haired curler. 

The five friends sat together when Harley finally released the other two women and caught up on what they were doing in their personal lives, none of them discussing their events or upcoming competitions other than offering congratulations for medals already won. Kate was dating a police detective from Gotham, and they’ve moved in together when Kate wasn’t training in Colorado or competing. As the heir of Kane Industries, a multi-billion dollar company, she didn’t really need to work, though she planned to take part in the company once she officially retired. Harley had finished her psychiatry degree and was working in a private practice with other therapists. Ivy reported that the woman was trying to get her to adopt an ‘army of cats’ from the local shelter, though Harley refuted that saying she only wanted one or two (if more ended up coming home with her though, that was hardly her fault).

“Cat Grant offered me a job,” Kara stated in a lull of conversation after Kate and Ivy started arguing about the most scenic places in Gotham. When the other four turned to her, she shrank a little in her seat, especially at Lucy questioning eyes. “Earlier, after the team event was over, apparently my sister spilled the beans that I was thinking about retiring,” she lowered her voice at that statement. “And Cat offered me a job, after I get done doing whatever else I’m going to do, she offered me a job working with her at CatCo Center.”

“Damn,” Ivy muttered, looking at her friend. “What are you going to be doing?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, she said something about teaching and helping her with things since neither of her kids really have any interest in skating.”

“Holy shit,” Lucy muttered, her eyes wide. “She wants to set you up as a coach and maybe take over the rink business for her.”

“What?” Kara exclaimed, “No that can’t be what she meant right?” She looked around at the other people at the table, “Right?”

“I don’t know babe, sounds like she might be grooming you to take over for her,” Lucy stated, reaching across the table to grab her hand. “Which might be a good thing, means that Grant sees something in you worth investing in.”

“I’d definitely want you to coach my daughter in figure skating if she ever showed interest,” Ivy pointed out. “I would teach her how to skate of course, but you would be her coach.”

Tears filled Kara’s eyes and she blinked her eyes trying to clear them away. “Awe, Ivy…” She gasped out, unsuccessful and stifling her tears as they started to stream down her face.

“Don’t get all soft on me Danvers.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright, Big Air event, you can do this,” Lucy said, psyching herself up. She was at the top of the course, waiting to make her first run to qualify for the Big Air finals in a few days. “I can do this, I am the world champion, I got this, I so got this.”

“Dude this run is completely insane,” Maggie breathed out as she walked up to Lucy. The shorter snowboarder had won bronze on the halfpipe and was competing in the Big Air for another medal. She had taken her first ride down and received a respectable 80.75 as a score and hoped that it would be enough to keep her in the top twelve. “I don’t know if I can hold onto a second jump today.”

“It’s that bad?” Lucy asked, focusing in on the conversation.

Maggie shrugged, “I got some serious air, but the landing comes quick and hard if you’re not paying attention.”

“I’ve heard several have wiped out at the bottom,” Lucy agreed. Her coach signaled that it was time for her to get ready to head down and the brunette grabbed her board and trudged over to the side of the starting point. Strapping her board to her feet, she bounced on her knees for a few moments, wiggling her entire body to loosen up her joints and calm her nerves. She received the sign to get in position and Lucy breathed out as she waited a few moments for the wind to calm down a bit before dropping down the slope. 

The snow shifted slightly under her board as she flew down the hill, her speed increasing as she prepared for her jump off the ramp. Her board left the ground and Lucy immediately starting spinning around, almost upside down as she grabbed her board and she spun into her signature move, a double cork 1080. She landed the jump but she immediately felt something go wrong as her board started skidding and she ended up with a face full of snow as she fell before reaching the bottom.

“Well now I know what Maggie meant about that landing come fast and hard,” she growled as she pushed herself on her back and pulled off her board. She wasn’t happy that her throw away score was her first run down, but when Lucy saw 40.34 flash across the screen, she started on the walk back up the hill. “Stupid fucking snow,” she grumbled to herself as she trudged up the hill, careful not to be heard by any of the gathered spectators or camera operators. By the time she got back up the hill, more of the riders had gone down. She saw Maggie wipe out on her second run, but with her earlier score, she was in a good position to continue to the finals. 

Lucy returned to the top and started psyching herself up for her second run, knowing what to do this time to keep herself from wiping out. It felt like hours passed but she knew it was closer to half an hour as she waited to make her second run. She stood on top of the run for the second time and waited for her signal before dropping in, her heart pounding in her chest and blood rushing through her ears. There were another few seconds, stretched out to feel like minutes before she was flying through the air, spinning around in another grab as she set down her signature trick. If she didn’t land correctly this time, she was done with this Olympics.

In the time between one second and another, Lucy wondered if that was such a bad thing, she would be able to see Kara’s entire competition rather than just the short program in a couple days. She would have time to spend with her girlfriend, and see more of what the country has to offer in terms of sights and food. Her eyes snapped open when she thought about her girlfriend who was going to give it all in her final competition on Olympic ice, how could she do any less? She hit the ground, taking the impact on the side of her board as she swung around and skidded to a stop at the bottom, staying upright the entire time.

The screams of the announcer and the people around her barely registered as Lucy waited for her score, her heart in her throat as time slowed down for a third time that day. 92.46, she had catapulted herself into first place for the qualification round and with the number of people still left to come down the hill, she knew she had made it into the finals. She ignored the announcer as he was screaming about her stats and accepted fist bumps from her fellow boarders before looking to the crowd. It was easy to find her girlfriend sandwich along the barrier fence, her eyes bright as she cheered her on, mouthing a silent ‘I love you’ that disappeared into the air.

Lucy was going to be damned if she didn’t marry that girl someday soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If the only gold medal USA won was in women's hockey, I would've been fine, that was a great game! Well done both teams, but I've been waiting for this for USA women.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it! Superlane is definitely my OTP, but I am a multi-shipper, obvs, so I like to explore new things while I come back to Lucy and Kara with other stories for them. I have several longer stories started with Superlane, but haven't gotten very far in plotting them, which is really irritating. 
> 
> Still note, I know general rules of both figure skating and snowboarding Big Air, but nothing specific other than what I can find on Youtube, which is surprisingly little.

* * *

Kara sat on a bench in the warm-up room watching a broadcast on the final for the women’s Big Air event. She had stretched and warmed up already, and was spending time watching her girlfriend’s event before getting ready to take the ice for her freeskate and her final time on Olympic ice. The sound of other skaters milling around her filtered into her mind but she ignored them in favor for focusing on the television screen. The Big Air event was originally scheduled to start later but the forecast suggested higher winds later in the day, which would make an already difficult sport even more dangerous.

“She gone down on her run yet?” Ivy whispered as she sat down next to Kara on the bench, her eyes shifting between her friend and the TV. 

“Not yet, she was later in the first run, but I’m hoping that I get to see it before I have to go out there,” Kara murmured. “Lucy said she had something big planned for the event, go big or go home attitude.”

“Well it is the Big Air event,” Ivy returned. “She might as well right?”

“I’m just worried, it’s so dangerous.”

“Lucy is a professional, she’s the world champion in this event at the Winter X-Games right?” At Kara’s nod, Ivy continued, “Right, so you just have to trust that she can do this, and maybe focus on your own event coming up. You did finish the short program fourth, just off the podium, think you can make it up?”

“I’ll be fine  _ Pamela _ .” The blonde rolled her eyes. “You just worry about your own program.”

“I’m still on the podium at least.” Ivy glanced up at the TV, “And your girl is about to head down.”

Kara’s eyes snapped back to the screen and turned up the volume, her focus entirely on the small figure at the top of the slope. She saw Lucy nod before dropping down, her small form picking up speed as she barreled down the run towards the jumps. Her breath caught in her throat as Lucy took off in the air, almost throwing herself off the jump as she started spinning around. “Oh my golly,” Kara breathed out as she saw what Lucy was doing. “She’s attempting a Triple Cork 1440.”

“Is that-” The blonde held up a hand to stop the other woman from speaking as she watched her girlfriend. She counted the rotations and checked where the brunette was holding the board and realized that it was a backside triple cork.

“Come on Lucy,” she muttered as the woman started to descend back to the ground. The board slid a little as she landed, but the small brunette remained upright, skidding to a stop at the bottom before collapsing on her knees, yelling out in victory. “She did it!” Kara cried, jolting up off the bench. “She landed it!”

“What was that?”

“That was Lucy Lane making history,” Kara replied, turning to her friend. “As the first woman to land a backside Triple Cork 1440 in competition.”

“Damn,” Ivy said. “It looks like the judges were impressed too, a 98.15.”

“She’s got it,” Kara stated firmly. “There’s no way anyone else can top that unless they manage to land the trick or a bigger one. Her first run was also impressive, so with that combine score, she’s got it in the bag.”

“So you’re not worried about her anymore?”

“Nope, she just went out there and kicked ass, now it’s my turn.” Kara returned to her warm up stretches as minutes ticked down until it was time for her to skate. She disappeared into her mind as she mentally prepared for the task at hand until Cat came back to escort her to the locker room. 

“You have this routine perfect?” Cat stressed again. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Yes Cat, I have it down, I know I haven’t really practiced it here to keep it under-wraps, but I have it down. I won’t fall, I won’t let you down.”

“Kara,” Cat started and Kara knew that the conversation was about to get serious. Her coach  _ never  _ called her by her real name unless she was about to speak profound words of wisdom or trying to get across a point. “You are quickly on your way to being the most decorated figure skater in Olympic history, three individual medals and three team medals. Even if you go out there and fall flat on your face, you wouldn’t let me down. I’ve always demanded that you be the best but now, I’m asking you to do your best. Don’t be afraid to dive Kara.”

“Thanks Cat,” Kara smiled, pushing back tears. “I won’t fall, that would be letting myself down and that’s not what I’m here to do.”

“Well then get out there and show everyone who’s the best.” Cat took Kara’s arm and the two walked out towards the rink, cameras following them the entire way. She silently shed her jacket and pulled off the blade guards on her skates before stepping on the ice with the others in her group to warm up. The ice had already been cut up from the previous groups that had competed, but Kara paid no mind as she glided across the surface. She tested a few of her jumps landing the triple lutz, toe loop and salchow without any problems, though she knew that during the program was a different story. The blonde had one more jump to test out for her long program and she pushed off on the front-side edge, making near three and a half rotations before landing cleanly on the backside edge. Kara heard clapping from the stands and glanced over at her coach, sending the older woman a nod that indicated she could land the jump. A triple Axel was one of the more difficult jumps in women’s figure skating, and very few people have successfully landed it in competition on Olympic ice. Donna Troy landed one during her short program which catapulted her into the first position with a clean skate. 

When Kara and Cat had been working on the choreography for her new freeskate, the older blonde had asked her if she wanted to attempt the triple Axel. Kara knew she could land it with some practice, and while it would be bad if she attempted and under-rotated the jump, she didn’t want to not include the jump for fear of not landing it. She had already received a bronze, silver and gold medal in figure skating at the Olympics, she wanted to go out with no regrets. 

She stepped off the ice with the other skaters and waited her turn to go, Cat urging her to take small sips of water to keep hydrated. Her mind wandered as she zoned out, waiting for her turn to skate. She closed her eyes to help her meditate as she waited, barely registering the announcer’s voice calling out Barbara’s score before the skater from Japan started her program. “Keira.” Cat’s voice jostled her out of her mind and Kara opened her eyes to look at the woman. “It’s time,” she said, holding out her hands to take the blade guards from the younger woman.

Nodding, Kara took off the rubber guards on her skates and took to the ice, circling around for a moment to test the quality of the ice. She assumed her starting position in the center of the rink and waited for her music to start. One one thousand, two one thousand, time stopped, Kara was hyper-aware of everything around her. The people rustling in the stands, the other skaters whispering on the sideline, her own heart pounding in her ears.

Three one thousand. 

The beginning notes of Rachel Platten’s Fight Song rang out through the stadium and Kara immediately spun into action. She had selected this song months ago as a possibility for a free skate program, but had to wait for it to be altered to reach the four minute mark. The song resonated with her and she didn’t really understand why until she started hearing the snide comments from some of the other skaters, commenting on her age and ability. It became her theme song, her mantra, her  _ fight  _ song, and she was determined to prove to those who doubted her, those who criticized her that she was still strong and had plenty of fight left in her. Now that she knew she was retiring at the end of the season, the song took on a different meaning for Kara. She wanted to let them know that she was walking away from the sport not because she didn’t have anything left but because it was time. 

Before she started skating, it felt like time had slowed and stopped. Now, while she was completing her freeskate, Kara felt time speed up. The seconds were ticking by at an alarming rate, and before she was really able to process it, Kara was through her combinations and the majority of her jumps, speeding towards the triple Axel. Inhale. Exhale. One one thousand. Her foot left the ground on the forward outside edge. Two one thousand. Three one thousand. She landed on the back outside edge, a slight quiver in her leg, but Kara fought it back, keeping herself upright to cleanly finish the jump. It was her final jump in her program, her last one on Olympic ice and she held it together, she can walk away with no regrets.

Kara finished her final spin and stopped in her ending position, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. It was silent for another moment in the arena, the only sounds Kara registering were the sounds made by her own body, her heart pounding and her breath harsh and ragged. Then it started, a rolling wave but she heard it as the audience started applauding, chants and cheers raging around her. The blonde fell to her knees, her hand covering her mouth as tears fell from her eyes and sobs stuck in her throat. She nailed it, she knew she nailed it, she could feel it in her skates.

She clambored to her feet and skated to the side where Cat was waiting for her, and the older woman tugged her into a hug, holding her tight. “I’m so proud of you,” Cat murmured. “You did good Kiera.”

“Thanks Cat,” Kara replied, placing the guards over the blades on her skates. 

“You had me nervous there for a minute when you started,” Cat said, leading Kara over to the bench. “It didn’t look like you were here.”

“I wasn’t, but I wasn’t somewhere else either, I was really just into the music, that’s all.”

Cat just hummed and gave the younger woman a bottle of water. “Suck down some fluids Kiera, you were only a few points behind a medal position in the short program, less than three points behind the leader, but I feel really good about this.”

“Hopefully the judges agree,” Kara murmured, watching the screen for her score. She held her breath, waiting, probably the worst thing about competition. The announcer came across the speakers and read off her score, 148.86 for the freeskate, giving her a total combined score of 220.49 and sending her into first place, a good twenty points ahead of Barbara. “Oh my golly,” Kara cried, burying her head in her hands.

“A new personal best,” Cat told her, pulling her into a one armed hug again. “And who says you’re at your end?”

“I couldn’t have done this without you Cat.”

“Are you completely sure you want to finish after this season?”

Kara laughed, “Yeah, once world’s are over, I’m done. I’ve done everything that I’ve wanted to do, and I think I’ve proven that leaving is my choice and it’s not because I can’t compete on this level anymore.”

“I think that you’ve proved that to everyone.”

Barbara came over and hugged Kara while the next skater stepped on the ice, an eighteen year old from France with beautiful short program. The blonde closed her eyes and listened to the program rather than watching it, hearing the blades against the ice, the music, and the reaction of the crowd. She heard a few gasps and murmuring from the crowd, and her eyes snapped open to watch what was happening. The younger girl had fallen and under-rotated a few of her jumps, racking up a few technical faults. She finished just a few tenths of a point above Barbara, knocking the redhead out of second place while Kara still sat in first.

“You’ve just won a medal in your last Olympics,” Cat murmured in Kara’s ear. “The worst you can do at this point is bronze.”

“I’ll take any of them really,” Kara replied, a faint smile on her face. She focused on Ivy’s freeskate program, her eyes glued to her friend’s form as she also took her final skate on Olympic ice. The blonde wondered if it was the Canadians final skate, she’s retired once already, wouldn’t be that difficult for her to return again just to keep people guessing. Ivy’s program was nearly as flawless as Kara’s, skating to classic Lead Zeppelin as she continued to challenge the preconception of figure skating. Kara remembered four years ago the reaction to the woman gliding around the ice to the tunes of Aerosmith, and this performance was generating the same type of energy. Her program was less complex than Kara’s though, and the blonde knew it would show in her score. 

Ivy finished her program to a round of applause and took a few bows before leaving the ice. Once she had her guards on, she made a beeline for Kara, embracing the blonde. “You bitch,” she murmured out, laughing a bit as she pulled away. “You just had to do a freeskate like that didn’t you?”

“What you didn’t like it?”

“I loved it you loser, stop being ridiculous, it was beautiful. And the new freeskate program was so amazing, you better bring that at the world’s because I will definitely kick your ass there.”

“What makes you think that you won’t get a higher score than me?”

“Well obviously that means they didn’t watch the same program I did,” Ivy returned. Her coach, Selina Kyle, walked up to them and attempted to get Ivy to her own bench, but the older woman just sat down next to Kara and they both waited for the scores to flash across the screen. The score appeared, 145.75, total of 219.61, not enough to take the lead from Kara but assured both of them a medal, what color would depend on Donna Troy. 

“No matter what happens, we both proved that we’re not too old to do this,” Ivy murmured, tossing an arm around Kara’s shoulders. 

“Yeah,” Kara replied. “Like I told Cat, I’d be happy with anything at this point, even just finishing was so important.”

“Should we watch?” Ivy muttered as Donna took the ice, “I can’t watch, but I have to, do we have to?”

“Ivy shush,” the blonde said as she watched Donna glide around the ring. The younger girl had gone with a classical piece rather than a more contemporary song and the music lended to Donna’s artistry. She was a beautiful skater, extremely graceful, but Kara observed a hesitance in her movements, almost like she was afraid to go into the jumps.

“She just under-rotated the triple lutz,” Ivy commented, watching the performance. “She landed on the wrong edge and is going to lose points for the combination.”

Kara’s brow scrunched as she watched, “She’s scared, it looks like she was trying not to fall like she did during the team event, but she’s making other mistakes because of it.”

The two watched as the younger girl finished and Kara felt bad for her teammate, but other than a few flaws, Donna skated beautifully. “I doubt she’s going to score higher than you on the freeskate but she did have the point advantage from the short program.” Ivy glanced over at the judges and saw them handing in their scorecards, “The moment of truth.”

One one thousand, two one thousand.

When the scores were announced over the speakers, Kara almost missed it. She was stuck in the moment again between one second and another, her life as a competitive figure skater flashing through her mind.

Three one thousand.

Ivy screaming in her ear broke her out of her thoughts and Kara looked up at the score, 144.16, 218.43. Donna had placed third. “You did it!” Ivy yelled as Kara continued to look up at the scoreboard with confusion in her eyes. “You won gold again, two time gold medalist!”

Kara finally blinked and looked over at her friend, tears in her eyes. “No Ivy, we did it, we proved that we’re still the best,” she cried, embracing the older woman.

“One and two again Danvers.” Ivy wiped at her face to hide the tears, “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you at world’s though.”

“Not a chance.” Kara smirked and hugged her friend again before feeling a small tap on her shoulder.

Turning, she found Donna Troy standing nervously behind her, tugging at her dress. “Congratulations Kara,” Donna told the blonde.

“Congrats yourself Donna, bronze medal in your first time competing, that is pretty impressive.”

Donna blushed and ducked her head, “You did the same thing if I remember correctly.”

Kara waved her hand, “Yes, well, that’s a different story. You though, I have no doubt will take gold next time if you keep this up.”

“What about you and Ivy?” The teenager questioned, glancing between the older skaters.

The blonde glanced at her friend for a moment and seeing Ivy’s nod, she looked back at the brunette. “We’re out after this season, Ivy is re-retiring, she has a dissertation to finish and defend, and I, well I’ve done all I wanted to do. I haven’t really announced it yet, but after world championship in March, I’m done competing.”

“Wow.” Donna blinked, “I’ve pretty much been watching you skate my entire life, I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“I don’t know how I feel about that statement,” Ivy deadpanned before turning to her blonde friend. “Do you see any wrinkles forming yet?”

“Just the frowny lines since you need to lighten up,” Kara retorted.

“Ha-ha, hilarious Danvers.” Ivy stepped away, shoulder checking the two. “Hurry up why don’t you, we need to go through the medal ceremony and put some real clothes on.”

Kara rolled her eyes as Ivy sauntered away. “So are you ready for your first medal ceremony for an individual event?” She questioned, looking at the younger girl again.

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

The medal ceremony ended in a blur and Kara was stepping away again with a gold medal hanging securely around her neck. “Kiera.” Cat snagged the younger blonde before she could run off to the locker room. “You’re wanted for an interview, they’ll keep it short I promise. You need to stretch again, eat, and get more fluids.” 

“Yes Ms. Grant,” Kara chuckled. She pulled on her jacket and walked over to where the reporter was standing, still in her ice skates, but she was used to walking around in them at this point in her life. 

“Kara Danvers, Paige Simon,” the reporter greeted. “I wanted to stop you real quick since we’re about to go back to live broadcast, and I’m sure everyone at home wants to hear from you right now.”

“Sure, why not.” Kara folded her hands in front of her as the reporter received the alert to switch back to the broadcast and introduced her for the interview.

“So Kara,” the woman started. “What was it like winning gold for your second Olympics in a row?” The questions after followed in a similar fashion, asking about the performance or her previous medal wins in the three previous Olympic winter games. Kara answered each one as truthfully as she could, trying to maintain an upbeat expression when all she wanted was to sink her teeth into an extra large cheese pizza. “Now we’ve been hearing some rumors,” Paige continued, “That you might be retiring after this season, are they true?”

“Yes they are,” Kara confirmed. “I’ve done everything I’ve wanted to do with this sport, and I wanted to finish up here and then at the world’s giving it everything that I’ve got. And I think I’ve proved that age isn’t always a factor when it comes to this sport you can be fifteen and win an Olympic medal or twenty-seven and win another, or even just to compete at the Olympics, all you have to do is give it your best and that is all anyone should really ask of people.”

“Inspiring words from an inspirational woman,” Paige replied. “And speaking of inspirational women, I think I see your best friend heading this way. Viewers back home, I’m of course speaking of the recent gold medalist in the brand new Big Air event, Lucy Lane.”

“Lucy hey,” Kara greeted her girlfriend with a hug as she stepped over to the two. “I didn’t think you’d get down here this quickly.”

“I rushed,” the brunette explained, still in her snowboarding suit with her gold medal hanging around her neck. “I wanted to ask you something and I didn’t really want to waste anymore time.”

“Ask me what?”

Lucy fished a small box out of her pocket and flipped open the lid to reveal a ring as she dropped to one knee in front of the blonde. Kara gasped, a hand flying to cover her mouth when she realized what Lucy was doing, but didn’t take her eyes off of the woman. “Kara Danvers,” Lucy started. “We’ve been friends for eight years, dating for four of them, and from the very moment I met you I knew that I didn’t want to be anywhere else other than where you are. It’s been rough with you living in California and me training in Colorado, but we’ve made it. I’ve carried around this box with me for the past six months trying to figure out how to ask you and completely terrified that you would find it before I thought of the perfect moment to ask this question. There are no such things as perfect moments, only moments that are made perfect. All I could think about as I was flying down that slope today was you and I really, really don’t want to wait anymore. So will you, Kara Danvers, marry me and be my wife and best friend forever?”

Kara could feel the tears rolling down her face but she paid them no mind as she nodded her head. She tried to speak, to verbal answer the question, but all she could do was keep nodding and crying. “Yes,” she finally croaked out. “Yes!” A bright grin crossed Lucy’s face and she jumped to her feet, slipping the ring onto Kara’s left hand. The blonde was torn between looking at the ring and the desire to kiss her new fiancée so she split the difference and placed her hands on either side of Lucy’s face as she tugged her in for a kiss.

It was difficult with both of them smiling and crying like loons but they pressed their lips together briefly before breaking apart to rest their foreheads against each other’s. “Did I manage to surprise you?” Lucy whispered, her nose brushing against Kara’s.

“Yes,” Kara gasped out again, rubbing her thumbs against Lucy’s cheeks. “I had no idea, you’ve had this for six months?” She looked at the ring again and couldn’t contain the bright smile that crossed her face.

“Probably longer actually, I’ve thought about this for a while,” Lucy admitted.

They broke apart when they heard a sniffle and the two turned to see they had attracted a lot of attention. The reporter was crying, a hand to her mouth to stifle the sound but her eyes were light as she looked at the both of them like she was witnessing the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The cameraman was still recording so not only was the proposal aired on live television, but they had shown it on every screen in the arena so everyone was watching them at this point.

“I hope you didn’t want this to be a quiet engagement,” Kara said, wiping her tears as she could already see Ivy barreling her way towards them.

“Nah,” Lucy whispered before anyone got to them. “This is better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ending! I don't know if I'll write another Olympics story since I've done summer and winter now, rounded that out nicely, but I won't say that I'm definitely not. I have no idea what the next two years will bring, so we'll see. That being said, be on the lookout for other stories from me, or updating already existing ones!

**Author's Note:**

> I felt it kind of sucked that the snowboarders had to walk back up the hill so I gave them a lift. They deserve it. Snowboarding is exhausting.
> 
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
